All the King's Men
by sarbox
Summary: An obsessed girl finds out about Yuuri's secret life, and the results of that knowledge threaten the lives of the young Maou and those he cares for the most. Rated M for later parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** All the King's Men  
**Written:** 3 October 2010  
**Fandom:** Kyou Kara Maou!  
**Pairings, Characters:** Yuuri/Wolfram, Shouri + OC, OC + Yuuri, OC + Murata, Others TBD.  
**Warnings:** Future Fic, WIP, Shounen-ai so far. Rating may increase and additional warnings will be added as the story progresses.  
**Spoilers:** None.

**Author Notes:** This is one of two multi-part stories I'm working on. I was hoping to share the other one first, but things are a jumbled mess. I need to review and revise and all that good stuff before I start sharing it.

**Disclaimer: ** _Kyou Kara Maou!_, including its characters and other items included in its universe, is the property of Tomo Takabayashi. I'm, as usual, just borrowing them for my personal entertainment and for no monetary gain.

**Summary:** An obsessed girl finds out about Yuuri's secret life, and the results of that knowledge threaten the lives of the young Maou and those he cares for the most.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The university campus was alive with students, faculty and staff alike milling about, heading to classes, offices, even to the cafeteria. One of the few people who wasn't on the move was seated on a bench, engrossed in the history text book resting in his lap, ear buds planted in his ears, music going at just the right volume, his face hidden beneath a fringe of hair.

Yuuri Shibuya hadn't expected to find himself back on Earth at university, but the last six years in Shin Makoku had developed the discipline he didn't have when he first appeared in the kingdom, an awkward and naïve but kind-hearted fifteen-year-old with a love for baseball. His attitude towards his studies hadn't been the only thing that changed.

His face was now more angular, his eyes had a sharp edge to them, and gone was the scrawny body that belied his athletic abilities. It was more muscular, shoulders wider, torso tapering down to a trim waist, the product of his continued growth and constant physical conditioning. His hair had changed, too; he'd taken to keeping it shorter, much to the chagrin of his families in both places.

At the moment, a look of concentration was on Yuuri's face as he went through the histories of the wars that took place during the medieval period, a pen firmly planted between his lips and without a care in the world for who might have been watching.

Just off from the bench, someone leaned against a tree, smirking as he watched Yuuri studying, tuned out from the rest of his surroundings and none the wiser for what he was about to do. There was no need to sneak as the observer moved towards the bench, reaching out to touch the back of his victim's neck with a cold sweaty cup.

"Gyaa!"

Yuuri leapt as if the bench he'd been seated upon had caught fire all of a sudden, history text forgotten at his feet, ear buds dangling in front of his backpack, his MP3 player safely encased in the compartment he normally kept it. He turned around to face his attacker.

"Dammit, Murata!"

Ken Murata couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. It wasn't often he was able to sneak an attack in on his longtime friend. "Now is that the way to greet the person who went through all the trouble to get you a cold drink?" He held up the cup of iced coffee for emphasis.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, stooping down to pick up the text book, then his pen, which skittered out into the walkway in the midst of the commotion. Before he could reach to grasp the pen, a pair of sandal-clad feet stopped, their owner stooping to swipe the pen then standing.

Yuuri stood abruptly to voice his claim on the pen in question when the culprit turned to face him, a young woman.

"I believe this is yours," she said, holding the pen out to him.

"Um, yes," he stammered, momentarily forgetting the pen and what had occurred as his gaze locked onto her hazel eyes.

Murata, knowing when it was time to dive in to save his friend from certain social peril, spoke up. "Kubota-san, right?"

The young woman, whose surname now faintly rang a bell to Yuuri, turned her gaze to Murata and nodded. "Yes, yes it is. You're in Medieval Philosophy. You sit down in the front of the lecture hall."

"You got it in one," Murata replied, flashing a not-so-modest smile. Yuuri resisted the urge to roll his eyes in their presence as the two continued their conversation, forgetting about the iced coffee and the pen each respectively held in their possession.

"Shibuya here is studying the history of the Middle Ages," Murata added, attempting to lull Yuuri back into the conversation.

"Ah, really?" Kubota perked up at the mention of Yuuri's studies.

Yuuri scratched the back of his head, feeling self-conscious at the sudden albeit small bit of attention Kubota gave him. "Y-Yes," was all he could manage, which Kubota didn't seem to mind.

"We'll all have to get together and do group study sometime," she said, her eyes never leaving Yuuri's face.

Before Yuuri could respond, Murata chimed in with a "Yes, we'll have to", Yuuri nodding heartily in agreement.

"Good," Kubota said, taking a glance at her wrist. "I'd better get going. See you around?" She looked at Yuuri again.

"Ah, sure," he said as Kubota turned away. "Kubota-san?"

She turned back with a questioning gaze. "Hm?"

Yuuri gestured to the pen in her hand. "My pen?"

"Ah! Sorry about that," she said, handing Yuuri back his pen before turning way, waving over her shoulder.

Murata gave Yuuri's arm a punch. "Kubota-san's cute, eh?" He noted the blush on Yuuri's cheeks.

"Maybe," Yuuri replied, shrugging. "Cute or not, I wouldn't date her."

"That's a shame, you know," Murata continued. "It's not like you're married yet."

"I never said I _couldn't_ date her," Yuuri countered with a sniff. "I just happen to be happy with how things are going right now."

Murata chuckled at Yuuri's protesting. "Ah, so things are well with von Bielefeld?"

"Yes," Yuuri said tersely. As far as he was concerned, Murata knew too much about his and Wolfram's relationship. If he could help it, he wasn't about to give details to boot.

"Spoken like a king, Shibuya," said Murata, smirking at how he could still make Yuuri sputter. Glancing at his watch, Murata mocked surprise. "My, my – look at the time! It's time for class."

Yuuri swore, grabbing his backpack and shoving his book and pen into it. "Sakaki-sensei will have my head if I'm late again," he yelled over his shoulder as he headed in the direction Kubota had only minutes earlier.

"See you later, Shibuya!"

* * *

Dr. Sakaki gave his concluding remarks for the day's class, appearing oblivious to the sighs of the students in the room.

"The next mid-term is coming up Monday, so focus on the topics we have discussed over the last three weeks. Have a good weekend, everyone."

Yuuri heaved a sigh of relief, shoving his books and pen into his backpack. "Yosh!" came out of his mouth before he realized it, prompting Sakaki to quirk an eyebrow and a few of his classmates to laugh.

"I hope you come in here just as excited on Monday, Shibuya-san."

Yuuri scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "I hope so, too, Sensei."

Bounding out of the room and down the stairs to the exit, Yuuri grabbed his phone from side pocket of his backpack. Flipping it open, he noticed no calls or texts from Wolfram. _Wonder what he's up to?_ He flipped through the call log and punched the entry for Wolfram's number. His call was picked up on the third ring, which Yuuri didn't find so unusual; Wolfram was most likely working on a project.

"Oi! What're you doing?" Yuuri asked without greeting. "I'm on my way home, so be ready so we can get some food."

"Yuu-chan?"

Yuuri paled at sound of the voice on the other end. "Mom! Where's Wolfram? He didn't leave his phone with you again, did he?"

"It's 'Mama', Yuu-chan! 'Ma-ma'! And Wolf-chan's asleep. He's been out with me shopping and cooking, so he's taking a nap while I finish up dinner. You can come over so we can have dinner together. All that food from the convenience store is not good for you. And tell Ken-chan he's welcome to come!"

"Aa, I'll do that. See you soon," Yuuri promised before ending the call. He realized that no matter how old he'll become, he'll always be a baby in his mother's eyes. He would protest every time she insisted she be called "Mama" or that he and Wolfram have some of the food she'd prepared, but over time he'd learned to appreciate all she had to offer. After all, he would not always have her around.

He clicked through his phone again, choosing Murata's number.

"Murata! Are you free for dinner?"

* * *

"Mama-san," Murata said, raring back in his chair, "you've outdone yourself this time."

Miko Shibuya blushed, batting a hand at him. There was only so much one could do with curry. "You're too much, Ken-chan."

Yuuri resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the scene in front of him. Murata was ever the flatterer where his mother was concerned.

Shouma Shibuya, on the other hand, took Murata's praise of his wife's cooking in stride. "Makes me all the happier I married her," he said with a gentle smile. Miko's blush this time was more profound.

"Uma-chan!"

"It's true," he insisted, standing with her to help her gather the dishes from the evening meal.

"I can help," Wolfram offered.

"Thank you, Wolfram, but that's okay," Shouma replied for his wife. "I'll help her this evening."

As his parents headed into the kitchen, each of them having a bounce in their step, Yuuri hunched Wolfram in the side with his elbow and got a glare for his trouble. It was a good thing Wolfram couldn't use his maryoku on Earth, or he wouldn't have hesitated to burn Yuuri to a crisp, fiancé or not.

Shouri, in the meantime, found his cup of tea an interesting point of focus. He'd seen _that look_ in their father's eyes before.

The brief but awkward silence at the table was broken by the ringtone that came from Shouri's mobile phone. Shouri blushed as the gazes of three young men fell on him; at his age, he still liked dating sims and idol singers, his current ringtone featuring the latest from his favorite.

"Excuse me," he mumbled before leaving the table and pulling out his phone, abandoning his now-cold tea.

Murata turned to Yuuri and Wolfram. "So, where to?"

Before either could open their mouths, girlish giggles wafted into the dining room.

"Uma-chan!"

Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and stood as the latter eyed the kitchen door warily. "Let's leave now and decide later."

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**All the King's Men – Chapter 2**

**Author Notes:** I apologize for the prolonged delay in getting this out. Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and adding this story to your alerts. More notes at the end of this chapter.

**Disclaimer: ** _Kyou Kara Maou!_, including its characters and other items included in its universe, is the property of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto. I'm, as usual, just borrowing them for my personal entertainment and for no monetary gain.

* * *

Kubota was giddy with excitement as she prepared for her evening out with friends. The feeling never really left since she saw _him_ earlier in the day.

Sure, he seemed oblivious, but she was convinced he just hadn't fully realized his feelings for her and wouldn't be quick to return them. After all, they'd just met, and he seemed nervous.

She knew friends and family would urge her to see reason, to not read so much into their interaction, but she couldn't help it. She loved him and just knew he'd have her. She was sure his family would adore her in time, too. She couldn't wait to meet them.

Kubota hummed a tune to herself, her steps light as she moved over to the closet and started going through the clothing she had at her disposal.

_Hm… Not this one… _ Flip. _No, this one's no good either…_ Flip.

"No…" Flip. "No…" Flip.

Before Kubota realized it, she had made it to the last garment.

"Damn it," she muttered.

Her roommate Nakajima chose that moment to stick her head into the room. "Hey."

Kubota glanced over her shoulder. "Hey yourself."

Before Kubota could protest, Nakajima planted herself right by her side, hands now thrust into the hangers of clothing Kubota had just gone through. After some murmuring and muttering as she looked at the various articles of clothing, Nakajima pulled a gray skirt and a purple blouse out of the closet.

"Here you go," she said, holding the pieces up against Kubota. "These will work, especially the blouse. The color will bring out your eyes."

Kubota opened and closed her mouth a few times before she regained her voice. "Wait a minute!"

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Nakajima continued, laying the outfit onto Kubota's bed.

Kubota hummed. "That's a secret."

"C'mon! Don't be selfish, holding out on your roommate!" Nakajima nudged her gently. "Besides, why else would you be tearing through your closet and talking to yourself?"

"I just met him today."

"Ah," Nakajima replied, raising an eyebrow as she did so. "Has he asked you out yet?"

Kubota shook her head, pressing her lips to keep from giggling like she was back in high school. "Of course not. That'll take a little time."

Nakajima eyed her critically. "I'd like to meet him – see if he's worthy of your affections."

Kubota resisted the urge to snort, her eyes glinting with a bit of anger. "And have you take him from me?"

"Not when I'm happy with whom I'm dating," Nakajima replied in a singsong voice, ignoring the dark look she received. "He's taking graduate studies in business and government. He's pretty cute, but then again I like guys in glasses," she added thoughtfully.

"Enough of that," Kubota said. She didn't care about Nakajima's taste in men. "We're still going out, aren't we?"

Nakajima chuckled. "Of course we are." As she headed out to her own room, she paused and called back over her shoulder, "I haven't seen you like this for a good while. I hope things work out for you."

* * *

"So, any chance of our seeing a little brother or sister from your parents, Shibuya?"

"Not hearing you!" Yuuri yelled, picking up the pace to distance himself from Murata, not caring he was still holding onto Wolfram's hand. Murata couldn't help but stop and laugh at how Yuuri plowed forward.

"Slow down, wimp!" Wolfram planted his feet as best he could, and Yuuri slowed his pace, letting go of Wolfram's hand.

"Yeah, slow down, Shibuya!"

Yuuri and Wolfram stopped long enough for Murata to catch up to them.

"Sorry about that, friend." Murata hardly looked sincere in his apology, the glint of amusement remaining in his eyes.

Yuuri shook his head and smiled in spite of the embarrassment he felt. "Sure you are."

"So, are you done?" Wolfram sniffed. "And where are we going?"

Yuuri paused thoughtfully. "We could go over near the campus."

"We just came from over there," Murata replied. "But there is one place we could go."

"Where?" Wolfram almost seemed intrigued by Murata's suggestion.

"Oh, a little place called Karasu." Murata's glasses seemed to glint from the street lights.

"And what is that?"

"You'll see when we get there."

* * *

Karasu was located a few blocks from the university campus, situated among noodle and yakitori shops. It had the appearance of the cozy neighborhood watering hole, but oddly enough, it suited the parade of students and faculty just fine.

Bottles of various domestic and imported liquors – more for anyone who could afford the luxury of purchasing spirits – were displayed up on mirrored shelving behind the beer taps, glasses stowed above the bar, tables and booths lined up along the inside walls. Sports memorabilia from the university teams and the Seibu Lions were tacked up throughout.

They almost ditched the idea of going in; Wolfram decided he didn't like the place because of the name, especially after Murata told him what it stood for translated on the train trip over.

Yuuri first shot a glare at Murata, who should have known better than to tease Wolfram, and then he turned to Wolfram. "C'mon, Wolf. Let's go in for a bit," he pleaded, giving his fiancé the best puppy dog eyes he could. After all, Wolfram was a sucker for Yuuri being cute. "It's just like one of the taverns back in Shin Makoku. There's nothing dangerous in there, like a gang called _The Crows_."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "If you say so," he huffed, giving Murata a glare of his own.

From a table they located near the rear of the establishment, Yuuri watched the Seibu Lions game, cheering as his favorite player hit a home run. He and Murata bantered back and forth about the progress of the team, which wasn't doing so well for the current season.

Wolfram tried to understand what the big deal was about baseball; he'd tried learning the basics of the game from Yuuri, but in the end it didn't suit his fancy. Conrad seemed to understand and appreciate it more, probably because he'd stayed on Earth long enough to see more of it. Even now, with Yuuri all excited over the game, the joy was lost on him.

Wolfram stirred his drink with his straw, watching the bubbles float up to the top, bursting as they made it to the surface. The fizzy drink Yuuri called "soda" was one of a few things Wolfram found fascinating and couldn't get enough of at first, drinking more than one daily. Miko admonished him on overindulging, and he reluctantly obeyed her, not wanting to deal with cavities, gaining weight or ruining his complexion. He'd really missed having his morning bottle of melon Ramune though.

"Want another one?" Wolfram looked up to find Murata looking at him with an amused look on his face.

"Of course not."

"It's the bottom of the ninth," Yuuri said, bumping Wolfram's knee lightly with his. Noticing the confused look on Wolfram's face, he added, "It'll be over in a few minutes."

Wolfram looked away to avoid Yuuri from seeing his face color. "I knew that!"

Yuuri bit his lip to keep from chuckling. Five years before, he would have poked fun at Wolfram, but now… Now, Wolfram's desire to learn more about Earth and yet his bemusement over the same endeared him to Yuuri even more. He'd been trying extra hard and made the sacrifice of traveling far from all he'd grown up with and known to lend his support.

"We can stop off for crepes on the way to the train station."

"Humph! We'd better," Wolfram replied, focusing on the last of his soda and pointedly ignoring Murata's chuckling.

* * *

The evening was not going according to plan.

Kubota and Nakajima met up with the rest of their friends as soon as they got off the train, and now the group was wandering, trying to figure out where they would be spending their time. At the rate they were going, they would have spent the entire evening wandering the area only to have to return to catch one of the last trains.

_And deal with the perverts_, Kubota said within herself. There was one such pervert she and Nakajima left in a train car nursing a suspected broken nose for his trouble.

She otherwise paid little attention to the discussion around her, the other young women firing off suggestions. Karaoke came up more than once and was shot down each time, and with the next set of disbursements yet to show up in student accounts, heading back to the campus for a dorm party was out.

Nakajima suggested drinks and snacks at Karasu, which the group latched on to quickly. That idea seemed much better than calling it an early night.

With a more concrete plan in place, the group made its way over, chattering picking up once more, the discussion turning to the guys in their classes. They were well into the term, ample time to weed out the ones who weren't doing well in their studies; the ones who clearly didn't have the desired look were out of consideration long before that.

Kubota resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _He_ wasn' t in any of her classes but seemed to be very studious, remembering her observation that afternoon – especially the intense, focused look in his eyes as he read his text and the equally intense glare he fixed his best friend for disrupting him. She wouldn't have minded having that glare for herself. _All to herself._

As the group approached their destination, Kubota spotted him coming out with two other people, the three talking among themselves.

The first person she recognized was his best friend Murata, the one she shared a lecture with. The second person she didn't recognize at all. He looked nothing like the other two – the blonde hair and light complexion alerted her to that. Maybe he was an exchange student?

As if there hadn't been enough talk about guys, the chatter returned anew, some of the group now gushing over the blonde that caught their eye, wondering if they'd ever see him around campus. The sight of him seemed refreshing.

Sure, the blonde was cute, but nothing like _him_, as far as Kubota was concerned. She watched as the trio proceeded down the sidewalk ahead of her, slowly fading into the evening crowds.

She hadn't realized she'd stopped walking until Nakajima turned to find her lagging behind, the others having already gone in. "Are you coming?"

"Ah, sure!" Kubota hurried to the door that Nakajima held, taking another look down the street before going in.

Nakajima ventured a glance of her own before following Kubota, quirking an eyebrow as she looked at Kubota's retreating back.

* * *

The stop to pick up the crepes turned into another extended stop – not nearly as long as the time spent in Karasu – but enough to get some pre-trip discussion in.

The three sequestered themselves at a bench down from the crepe stand, speaking quietly in Mazoku tongue of plans and schedules for the time spent in Shin Makoku.

"You know you'll have a pile of documents to handle, so you'll be occupied the first couple of days," Wolfram warned between bites of his crepe. Yuuri resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he couldn't dispute that much; Gwendal seemed to live to give him work in the name of "further developing the discipline of the Maou".

"I'm sure I'll have a few things to take care of at the temple," Murata added.

"And what about you?" Yuuri asked, turning to Wolfram. He had an expectant look on his face as the blonde leaned in to take another bite.

Wolfram paused then sat up straight to glare at Yuuri. "What about me? I'm in the same spot as you," he spat.

Yuuri smiled brightly; the agreement both he and Wolfram made with Gwendal came to mind. "That means it won't take two days then. Right?"

Wolfram matched his smile with one equally as bright if not a bit smug. "We're not married yet, so I can only review."

"And here I was hoping I could get a little help," he moaned, hanging his head in a dramatic fashion.

Murata found the entire episode hilarious. "Shibuya, you'll forever hate paperwork."

Yuuri shrugged. "It has to get done."

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure His Excellency will have already addressed the most critical issues," Murata said. "You'd never get done with the paperwork if he held onto every single document that came in during your absence."

"And besides," Wolfram added, "did you forget we have other plans this trip?"

"Of course not," Yuuri replied.

Murata was intrigued. "Wedding plans?"

"What else?" Wolfram replied, rolling his eyes. "Mother wouldn't dare let us have a visit home without getting our _opinion_ on any of the details." He knew best of the three of his mother's planning methods, which meant she did whatever she felt, and he was looking forward to it the least.

"That doesn't make for a lot of 'alone time'," Murata murmured.

Wolfram snapped, blushing all the while at what he believed Murata was implying, "And why are you worried about what _we're_ doing?"

Yuuri chuckled at Wolfram's reaction. The incident with the Dry Wind was one of a few times Wolfram made much ado over being intimate, and that had to do with kissing in public. The thought of anyone even _thinking_ of the two doing much more than that left Wolfram even more flustered.

Time to smooth down some ruffled feathers.

"Wolf, he didn't mean it that way," he said.

Murata cleared his throat. "Shibuya's right. I didn't, so there's no need for any of us to get carried away."

"And besides," Yuuri said, leaning to whisper into Wolfram's ear the rest of his statement. Murata looked on, amused as Wolfram's blush deepened.

"Hmph! Perverted wimp." Wolfram only sounded offended; the blush on his face and how he poked at his half-eaten crepe indicated otherwise.

Murata, on the other hand, filed that tidbit away in his head for future reference. As much as his best friend would protest against speaking much regarding his relationship with Wolfram, the young king managed time and again to unwittingly let bits and pieces come out. He was tempted to point that out in light of the conversation they'd had on campus earlier.

"So, when are we heading back?" he asked instead.

"First thing in the morning," Yuuri replied, flipping open his phone to check the time. "We'd better head to the train station before we're stranded for the night."

* * *

Kubota hurried down the sidewalk, trying with a renewed fervor to recall the direction she'd seen him and his friends go. It was a gamble that much she knew; the trio could have gone to any number of places including back to their own homes.

She'd abandoned her friends at Karasu, assuring them she had to head back to the apartment and get started with some studying she needed to have done for Monday's midterms. They appeared puzzled but none the wiser of what her intentions were, and she hoped none of them had ventured a look to see which direction she'd gone when she left.

She took glances into the storefronts, at carts lined up along the way, down alleys and corridors, hoping she could at least spot the blonde. He didn't appear to be very familiar with the area, she guessed, so chances were _he_ would be there, too.

She was prepared to throw in the towel and go home for real when she spotted the trio on a bench, the blonde holding what she could gather was a crepe.

She hung back, finding a spot on another bench across and down from where she'd seen them, her heart racing as she watched them.

They were having a discussion, a bit animated as she saw _his_ face light up with a smile then fall as the blonde responded. It lit up again as the blonde reacted to something Murata said.

She watched him lean in – a little closer than what she'd expected or liked – to the blonde to say something to him. The look on his face as he sat up straighter – a smirk as the blonde turned a darker shade of red – made her heart clench.

Murata was a close friend, but the blonde? How did he know him? How close was he really? He seemed to be more than the exchange student everyone else thought he was.

Kubota pressed her lips into a tight line as she watched them leave the bench, heading off to the train station, Yuuri putting a hand to the blonde's back as they walked through the thinning crowds.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Author Notes #2:** _This chapter is dedicated to some OC development. I hope I haven't made Kubota too over-the-top. Remember, she's a bit obsessive. *cough*_

_I've had quite a time, between personal, not-so-happy things happening and work becoming very hectic. I hope to not keep everyone waiting quite as long for the next chapter._

_Thanks to chris'cut and eclst for the prodding. *smile*_


End file.
